There has been developed a parison guide that, to form a hollow resinous container, flattens parisons which are discharged from an extrusion apparatus and each of which has an arc shape in horizontal cross section. A parison guide of this type is described in and known from, for example, Patent Literature 1.
The parison guide in Patent Literature 1 includes paired rollers that each come into contact with the inner circumferential surface of a parison while rotating about a horizontal axis. The paired rollers are arranged at the respective sides of a partitioning device disposed below the extrusion apparatus.
According to this conventional technique, once a cylindrical parison is discharged from the extrusion apparatus, the parison is partitioned by the partitioning device into a pair of sheets each having an arc shape in horizontal cross section. Then, the parisons are flattened by the paired rollers. The flattened parisons are transported to a molding die by a transport apparatus such as an arm robot.